In the sale of multi-component systems and related products, a large group of consumers rarely select a similar type of configuration. Examples of multi-component systems may include computer systems, automobiles, stereos, security systems and the like. During the purchase of these types of products, individuals tend to vary on the selection of options and features they desire. For example, individual consumers have unique tastes and different budgets when purchasing a multi-component system.
It is becoming evermore popular to research and purchase systems online at a retailer's web site. For example, a retailer may offer available components of a system which can be selected by a user. Upon the completion of a user's selections, an order may be accomplished and delivered to a retailer. Upon receipt of the order, a retailer may manufacture the system which will include the components and features selected by the user. In large and highly technological systems, it is often difficult for a user to decide which components he or she would like in his or her system. For example, a user may not know which type of engine to select for an automobile.